Kiss Me
by MysteryChick242
Summary: "Following your gut" isn't easy for any teenage girl, but for Danny, it's way harder to listen to her gut in her small town home. She realy trys to be normal in the caoutic world she calls home, even if that means doing a lot of stupid stuff.
1. STUDYING

KISS ME

CHAPTER1- "STUDYING"

You reach through the darkness and clutch my face in between your hands. You tell me not to move. You tell me I'm perfect in every way. You lean in close. I can feel your breath on my face. It smells like peppermint, your favorite candy. You close your eyes, and I pray this moment will last forever. Then, just like that, the lights flash on. _That was it? It was so fast. I didn't even feel it. I'm I just that deep in thought? Did I miss it? Did I miss my first kiss because I was thinking? What a bonehead mistake._I think to myself. _I'm such a bonehead._ I want to cry. But I won't. Not in front Alex. Not in front of the best thing that ever happened to me.

Now I hear it. Someone's coming into the basement, into _**my**_part of the house. I hear the nob turning. I shuffle to the other side of the bed and grab my backpack and spill its contents out on my sheets.

"How's the _**"studying"**_ going?" Typical Bo, always ruining my life with his older-brother curiosity.

"What do you want Bo?"

"Just checking on things. That's all."

"Well, we're fine. Now get out of my room before I have to _**drag**_ your sorry but out of here."

"Hey. I'm just trying to be a responsible adult. I mean, I am the only adult in the house right now..."

"Wait. You're saying mom and dad aren't here? As in gone."

"Ya, they left, like, five minutes ago."

"I bet Jully, would like to hear _**all**_ about how well your doing watching your little sister _**all**_ by yourself. In person. Don't you think?"

"Ya, I bet she would. I'll be back in 25 minutes. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Got it?"

"Ya, sure. Besides. Doing stupid things is your job. Not mine."

"Very funny. Bye."

"Bye."

"Your brother's something else Dannell."

"I told you. It's Danny. Not Dannell, not Dannella, or anything but Danny. Call me anything else and I knock you into next week. Capeshe?"

"Got it, Temper girl."

"Grrrrrr."

"Geez. Lighten up."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Now were where we?"

"I think about here," I said leaning forward. **BUZZZZZZZZ. BUZZZZZZZZZZ. **"Oh for crying out loud."

"It's ok. Answer it. I'll be back."

"Ok," I picked up my stupid pink phone and read the annoying text from my friend Jace. _Danny, I need your help. Kate ran off and I can't find her. I think she might have gone to the reservation. She won't answer her phone. And neither will Nick. I think her drinking problem is starting again. I don't know what to do. Help me. Please._ Kate is Jace's steady girlfriend. She has a wickedly big alcohol problem. And Nick is her ex who she still has light feelings for._ "_Dam it."

"What?"

"Jace was a bonehead and let Kate leave him _**again**_. I need to go help him. Sorry."

"It's ok. Go. I'll wait."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I will forever owe you."

"No. You just owe me a kiss when you get back."

"OK. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Go. Before I decide to keep you all to myself."

"OK. Bye," I said rushing up the stairs.

"Bye."

After about an hour of searching, I finally found Kate. She was hanging around an old bar on the west side of town. I texted Jace to let him know I found her. _I found her. She's at 24__th__ and Weldon. I'll bring her over. –DANNY._ I got her in the car and drove her over to Jace's, who the second we pulled up, ran out of the house and embraced Kate in his loving arms.

"Jace I really have to be going. Alex is probably wondering where I am."

"Alex is over? Hugh. Never thought he was your type. What's he doing there?"

"Relax. We're just studding."

"Ya. Studding. That's what you guys are doing. Right."

"Shut up. Like we'd do anything serious with Bo in the same house."

"Isn't that Bo on the other side of the street with that girl?"

"What?" I replied turning in the way he was pointing, astonished. "It can't be. He's supposed to be at Jully's."

"Then what's he doing here?"

"I don't know. I must investigate."

"Danny, I don't think that's a good... idea," Jace said calling unsuccessfully after me. I followed Bo and the mystery woman around for about half an hour when he walked her up to her door.

"I'll miss you Kelsey. I wish you weren't leaving so soon. It seems like we met yesterday."

"Bo, we did meet yesterday. In algebra remember?"

"Oh. Ya. I was trying to make it romantic."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's OK. I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up to go to the airport?"

"Ya. See you then," Ohmygosh. Bo's with another girl!


	2. Trouble In paradise

CHAPTER 2- Trouble In paradise

I ran home as fast as I could. I opened the door, ran down the steps to my room, and fell on my face as I tried to jump the last step.

"Ohmygosh. Are you OK?"

"Ya. I'm. Fine," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Here. Sit down," he guided me to my bed and sat me down. "So what happened?"

"I. Saw Bo. With. Another girl," I tried to explain, still out of breath.

"Breathe Danny. Breathe," I held up my hand at him and took a deep breath. Wow I need to start working out. I thought to myself. "OK. Start from the beginning," He urged.

"I found Kate and when I took her over to Jace's, I saw Bo. With another women. I followed them and I heard them talking and he's dropping her off at the airport tomorrow." I explained.

"So you followed them?" He was clearly not getting this.

"Yes."

"So where's your car?" Oh my god! I left my fricken car at Jace's and ran home for nothing!

"Crap!" I cursed under my breath.

"So I take it you ran home and left your car, where?" Man, he is totally in my brain.

"At Jace's."

"Of course. Do you want me to go get it?"

"No. I'll get it in the morning."

"OK. Crap!" He cried looking at his watch.

"What?"

"My mom's going to kill me. I should have been home five minutes ago." He said jumping off the bed.

"Sorry. I should've been home sooner. Then you probably wouldn't get in trouble."

"It's OK. I'll see you tomorrow." He said running up the stairs.

"OK. Bye." Way to go Danny. Get the guy you like in trouble. That's so smart. I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. About 2 hour later at 11:30 pm I heard someone in the house. I sat up and got out of bed quietly. I grabbed my stainless steel baseball bat and creeped up the stairs. I opened the door carefully and went out into the hall. Creek. Thwack.

"Ow. The hell was that for?" I turned on the light and saw Bo rubbing his forehead.

"Are just getting in?"

"Yes. And I know what you're thinking but..."

"So where were you?" I asked casually.

"Out."

"Out with who? Out where?"

"No one and getting your car from Jace."

"Oh. Well. Um, you see." I was caught.

"Don't need to thank me. Just don't leave it there again."

"What's that smell? Is that, Jasmine?" I said smelling his shirt.

"No..." Time to drop the bomb.

"Isn't that the perfume Kelsey wears?" I asked innocently.

"No, she wears Tobeca. I mean. Who's Kelsey?" Busted.

"OK. Just thought it was. You better get to bed. You might want to leave for the airport by 8:00 if you want to get her on her flight in time," I called over my shoulder going back down stairs.

"What? What do you mean?" He stammered.

"Oh nothing. It's just Kelsey expects you to pick her up tomorrow to go to the airport right?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well I guess when a girl sees her brother walking and flirting with another girl that's not his girlfriend, you get a little spacious."

"Oh. Um. Well. Jully and I kind of broke up."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It never would have worked out any way. Go to bed," Wow. Sensitive much Danny? How stupid could I be in a 24 hour period? I headed down the steps and climbed into bed. BUZZZZZ. BUZZZZZ.

"Oh for crying out loud. Will this day ever stop?" I cried at my phone. Danny, I know it's late but I thought I'd text u anyway. What time should I come over tomorrow? Call me. I decided to call him.

"Hello?" I heard him ask groggily.

"It's me." I answered.

"Danny?"

"Ya. Did I wake you?"

"No. I haven't gone to bed yet. Did I wake you up with my text?"

"No. I was up."

"Oh. OK."

"So why did you want me to call you?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You don't have to kiss up to me you know."

"I know. But really. I wanted to know when I can come over."

"Any times fine."

"Can I come over now?" He sounded upset.

"Ya. Shure. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound upset."

"I'll tell you when I get there. OK?"

"Ya. Come over now."

"On my way. See you soon."

"K," About five minutes later he was at my window. Tap. Tap. "Come in," I called to him. He crawled in the window and gave me a hug.

"Thank god," He said into my hair.

"Why?" I said clutching him to my chest.

"I can't stand to stay away from you," He murmured.

"Oh. Well I guess that can be fixed," I joked. "So what happened? Why were you upset?" I asked pulling him to the bed.

"My sister's going to California tomorrow, and she asked some duffus guy to take her instead of me for one. And for another, my parents are getting divorced. In other words. My life is hell right now."

"I'm sorry," I said pulling him into a big hug.

"Don't be. You're the only thing in my life right now that makes sense. You're the only thing that can make the dreadful days become less painful." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Oh." Wow that was brilliant Danny.

"Ya. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." I said almost a little too automatically.

"Thanks. I don't want to be there when my mom gets home from work and all hell breaks loose or when Kelsey's pathetic boyfriend comes to pick her up."

"Wait. Did you say Kelsey?" It couldn't be. There's no way my brother could be dating my boyfriend's sister.

"Ya. Is there an issue?" Ugh. Ya.

"No. Crap!" I just realized the house that I followed my brother to was his house. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"What?"

"Kelsey's pathetic boyfriend is my brother." Talk about drama.

"Bo?"

"Ya."

"Oh. You know I didn't really mean pathetic..."

"No. Pathetic is the exact word I would use."

"OK. Can I still stay?"

"Yes. When I said you could I meant it."

"Really?"

"Ya. Your extra pair of pajamas are were you left them."

"Thanks babe."

"No problem." I said rolling out the extra bed for him and crawling under my covers.


End file.
